Going for a Different, and Unexpected, Kind of Ending
by Jokun
Summary: House Forrester is on the verge of annihilation as their archenemy, the Whitehills besieges their ancestral home of Ironrath. Outnumbered and outmatched all seems hopeless for the beleaguered House until the unlikely intervention of a group of soldiers from a different world. A Gate/Game of Thrones crossover.


**Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones George R.R. Martin and HBO; while Gate is a property of Takumi Yanai.

 **Author's Note** : This scene takes place in Chapter 6 of the Telltale version of Game of Thrones, the siege of Ironrath by the Whitehill forces. Thanks to the game, I've gained a great interest of the Game of Thrones series just recently. Unfortunately it seems I'll be only able to follow it with this year's present season, Season 7. This story will be two or three chapters long.

 **Going for a Different, and Unexpected, Kind of Ending, Part 1**

On top of a ridge overlooking a vale, Third Recon Team overlooked the scene below them. A large swarm of men, stood before a fortification which protected a castle of sorts beyond. At the vanguard of the group was a large wheeled battering ram poised for the fortress's large heavy wooden gates. Given time it would make short work of the hardened entrance if unhindered in its obvious purpose. A certain drama was unfolding between the imposing army and the inhabitants of the castle and Itami could only silently watch it unravel through his binoculars.

"What are your orders?"

Itami answered the man beside him – who was eyeing with his own set of binoculars - without leaving his eyes off the spectacle below. "You know as I do. We're here to explore this world, gather information, peacefully make contact with the locals, and defend ourselves if needed be."

The man, older than him, answered back. "So we just sit here, watch, and do nothing."

"Precisely. We're not even sure what's going on. And besides, I'm not that crazy of the idea of facing against what two-hundred men, even if we have far superior weaponry compared to theirs."

The old man snickered. "No need to get riled up. I just thought, knowing you, you might do something differently. But I guess you're right. It would be foolish to jeopardize our team and the mission against something way over our heads."

"Who said I'm riled, old man!" Itami retorted.

"Something's happening…" said the old man, bringing Itami's attention back to the scene. "Over there, in front of the battering ram."

There were two prominent figures on horseback, one stout and older, and seems to be appear to be the top boss of the army of men assembled, while the younger man beside him sported an eyepatch on his left eye. But those two were not the reason the observers of Third Recon took great notice of but the despicable and horrific scene that soon followed. A boy, perhaps six or seven of age, was goaded and intimidated by the two men to stand beside them and set up a spear with its point facing the sky. A soldier then brought out a severed head of man and mounted it on top of the jutting spear. The stout man then angrily grabbed the spear from the poor kid and ghastly presented the grisly sight on high for all those on the fortification to see.

Itami could hear his team's utter disgust, as well a couple retching from the awful sight. He felt sick to the stomach, but also a rising anger was brewing within him over what he witnessed. He recalled the horrors of Ginza, the horribly mutilated bodies of Japanese citizens after the wake of the invaders from beyond from the Gate, from this world they are now in. One of the reasons they, the Japanese Self-Defense Force is here, is to make the people responsible for such atrocities to dearly pay if needed be. But does he have good enough of a reason to interfere in this?

"Hey, Itami look at their banners." said the old man to him.

Itami focused on one of the flags being carried by what he designated now as a potentially hostile force. The standard had a navy blue field. At the center of it stood a white-colored mountain symbol with two similar, but smaller, icons at the back of it. A four pointed star of similar color as the three mountains hovered over them, nearly touching the top side of the banner.

"Those were present at the Battle of Ginza, if I'm not mistaken." he added.

Itami lowered his binoculars and pulled out his tablet, flipping it through to what he was looking for: images of a series of banners of the invaders that were documented in the aftermath of their incursion in Ginza. Sure enough the banner in question was among them. Meaning they've just stumbled upon the enemy. But what of the people within the walls, were they possibly involved in the Battle of Ginza as well? Could what's happening be some falling out between former allies? Or maybe…

"They're starting their siege." The old man stated.

Indeed. The army was moving in for the assault on the fortification by peppering it with arrows while the battering ram rolled in and began its breaching of the gate. From the look things the defenders are outmatched against their attackers and are unable to defend properly from atop of their parapets due to the raining barrage of arrows. In no time, the castle will fall and its inhabitants put to the sword, or worse, unless something can be done to change the odds.

"Change of plans, Sergeant Major. We're moving in to assist." Itami stood up without waiting for a reply but the man in question seemed happy with his decision. He then motioned his men to gather around. "Listen up! Prep your weapons and mount up. Cuz we're moving down there, and we're going in hot."

"Who are we going for?" A woman asked, with a look of anticipation on her face.

"Ain't that obvious, Kuribayashi?" Itami replied.

"But sir, they outnumber us fifteen to one!"

"That's why we stick together, Nishina. If we play this right, we could come out of it just fine, in spite of the odds. Drivers, follow my lead. Gunners, you're going to play an important role in all of this, so I expect all of you at your best. Now, if there ain't anymore questions, let's move out!"

* * *

"Rodrik! We have to go, now! The gates may not hold for long, even with the reinforcements." said Beskha, a dark-skinned sellsword from Essos, who looked worriedly at Ironrath's main gate as it increasingly, gets heavily pounded from the other side with the Whitehill's battering ram.

Rodrick, the present Lord of House Forrester had just finished his few words with his betrothed, Elaena Glenmore, when he turned to Beskha and the other sellswords his brother, Asher, brought back with him until his horrific demise at the hands of the Whitehills.

"Then follow me. Let's ends this before they-"

"Something is happening at the rear of the Whitehill troops!" An observer on top of the wall announced for all to hear.

"What's going on? What do you see?" called out Ser Royland, the Sentinel of Ironrath, and a battle-scarred veteran who faithfully serves House Forrester.

The observer leaned over, trying to get a better look, risking himself from getting an arrow in the eye or neck. "I see three strange wagons. They're running without horses!"

"What nonsense are you babbling!" retorted Ser Royland.

"I can't explain it. Whatever they are, they appear to be attacking the rear flanks of the Whitehills!"

"Allies?" Elissa, matriarch of the Forresters, feverishly wondered. Having lost a lot already: her husband, her two sons, the Whitehills and the Boltons having brought nothing but misery to their household since their deaths, could this be the answer to their prayers?

Soon everyone behind the walls could hear a change in the commotion coming from outside. Popping sounds like that of firecrackers could be sporadically heard at the distance followed by the anxious cries of the Whitehill soldiers. Surprisingly whatever was going on out there had put a stop to the assault of the gate as well as the raining down of arrows.

"Mother, Elaena, you both stay here. I'm going to check it out!" Rodrick, Royland, Beskha, and few of the pit-fighters from Essos quickly climbed onto the parapets to see what seemed to have caused the change the tide of battle.

"By the Sevens…" Rodrick gasped, seeing how those horseless wagons make short work of Lord Whitehill's forces with their flashing weapons mounted on them while staying a safe distance, and are on the move, with speeds that rivals the fastest horse. The Whitehill soldiers seemed powerless as they fall in droves at the onslaught of the fast-moving green wagons that have outflanked them. "Could these be…the rumored green men?"

* * *

"Concentrate fire on their archers! Without them, they've got nothing to throw at us and at those at the castle!"

"Roger that!" replied the machine gunners almost in unison to Itami's call. As ordered they focus their vehicle mounted weapons at the enemy archers, while switching to anyone foolish enough to charge at them.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Kurata, the driver, asked Itami, referring to the hit and run their convoy was doing against the enemy medieval soldiers.

"Until we thinned them out considerably, or they decide to turn tail." replied Itami while observing the situation. So far, he estimated that they've downed about thirty enemy soldiers. And that their sudden arrival, and surprise attack, has placed the main force in disarray.

"Lieutenant! I think we got all the archers!" called out Sasagawa, the gunner at the rear vehicle.

"Maintain fire, and keep an eye on our flanks, Sasagawa. You never know if there is an archer or two hiding among the bunch! Tozu!"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" answered the gunner on Itami's vehicle.

"Focus on the enemy near the gate. Kasumoto!"

"Sir!"

"Bring out the panzerfaust! Take out that battering ram, ASAP!"

"Roger that!"

"Alright people, get ready! Once Kasumoto blows up that siege weapon, we head and deploy by the castle gate! The gunners will provide fire support."

"You can count on us, Lieutenant!" assured Sergeant Major Kuwahara, the so called old man being referred to by Itami, from the second vehicle.

Meanwhile Kasumoto pulled out the rocket-propelled grenade launcher and took aim at his designated target. "Shit! Can you keep it steady, Tomita! I can't get a clear shot!"

"I'm trying." coolly answered the driver of the second vehicle, focusing on his driving while following closely Itami's vehicle.

Kasumoto has only one chance at this, it is now or never. He compensated his aim and pulled the trigger. The weapon's warhead rocketed towards the now stationary siege weapon, its operators having fled or were killed by Tozu's machinegun fire. It was a direct hit, the battering ram exploded into many wooden shards and splinters. The sight further unnerved the Whitehill forces, who were all but organized and fearless at this point.

"Haha! Did you see! I got-" Kusumoto's jubilation was cut off abruptly as a crossbow bolt struck him in the back, causing him to slump in his gun emplacement.

"Kasumoto is down!" reported Sasagawa, having seen the incident.

Tozu noticed a mounted armored figured wielding a crossbow, concluding him as the suspect. "Damn you!" He trained his machinegun at the mounted figure, mowing down several of the enemy soldiers nearby the culprit. The bespectacled gunner saw the guy's horse fall, losing sight of the rider. He really hoped he got the bastard.

A chill came down Itami's spine after hearing Kasumoto going down. He knew the risks but he was hoping things would go without a hitch, of course he knows better than that. But this was no time to falter; he had to see this thing through.

"This is it, Third Recon! We're going in!"

The three military vehicles quickly sped towards Ironrath's gate. Upon their arrival, Kuribayashi and the rest of the group disembarked and took positions nearby and engaged the Whitehil forces in a firefight, while being supported by the surviving machine gunners.

Itami rushed to where Kasumoto was being tended to by Kuwahara and the group's medic, Mari Kurokawa. "How is he?"

"Not good." grimly replied the dark-haired, female medic. "I could only assume the arrow struck one of his lungs. Thus he's hard time breathing. I'm going to be quite busy if I'm to save him."

"Do all you can, Kurokawa." implored Itami.

"Right. In the meantime, you better get right to it. We could use someone on the M2." suggested Kuwahara to Itami. Noticing the worried look in his superior officer, he then added. "Don't worry, I'll watch over Kasumoto and help Kurokawa out. Go give those bastards hell!"

Itami smiled. "You're right. I'll leave it to the both of you." He then climbed in and up to the unmanned mounted machinegun and gave it a crank before spraying lead at the practically hapless enemy.

The one-sided battle lasted for a few more minutes until only a couple dozen of the Whitehill men finally escaped, leaving a field of many of their dead brethren. With the battle concluded, Itami then proceeded with the business of addressing the occupants of the castle.

"Excuse a me." he called out, his English sounding adequate. "But me want talk with leader. If you don't mine."


End file.
